Will Boyd
American |status = Unknown |ages = 62 |affiliations = *Member, Project at Eden's Gate |relationships = *Sarah (wife) ✝ *Cali (daughter) ✝ *Holly (former friend) *Lonny (co-worker) ✝ |appearances = *Far Cry Absolution *Far Cry 5 (mentioned) |role = *Protagonist |gender = Male }} Overview Mary May Fairgrave seeks answers for her father's death and brother Drew's turning to the Project, and heads for the compound. Her plans and conversation with Earl Whitehorse were leaked by a member of the Sheriff's office to the Project, likely the operator Nancy. She is run off the road and crashes, then runs into the woods to escape pursuit by John Seed. As she travels, she finds brief shelter with a father and son who are herding sheep in the mountains. Will Boyd, meanwhile, lives virtually alone in the wilderness, hunting and trapping to feed the cult. He is initially tasked with hunting a boar grizzly that is killing cattle on the Kershaw family ranch and was spotted by Will during a thunderstorm. Will sets a pit trap and catches only a mother bear, then briefly befriends its cub before having to drive it off for its own safety. Weary, dissipated and weighed down by doubt about the cult and guilt about much in his life, Will is later tasked with finding Mary may, and tails her through the woods ahead of John and his men. On the way, his companion, Lonny, beats the young sheepherder Mary May had befriended and threatens his father. The two eventually quarrel and Lonny falls off a cliff and breaks his neck. Will continues on alone to find Mary May, uncertain of what the rest of the Project will think about the incident. He has also been beaten badly by Lonny, and vomits blood. Mary May eventually locates Drew and he takes her to the compound as Will watches. There, she separated from Drew, and forcibly baptized and tattooed with "Envy" by John. She is also drugged with Bliss. Will, meanwhile, is taken to the compound as well. A fellow cultist, Holly, feeds him and talks to him about the Project and her opinions on it, as he is a very infrequent visitor. He is later taken back to Fall's End, where he runs into Jerome Jeffries while visiting the local cemetery. Will, as a former friend of the Fairgrave family, decides to help Mary May escape rather than keep her imprisoned. Jerome and Will drive back to the compound and, after infiltrating the building where John tattoos converts and hangs the skin of the atoned, he finds her and offers to help her while she is waiting to be tattooed. To have a chance at getting Drew out she refuses, however, and he goes to extract her brother. Will leaves to find Drew and let Mary May escape, but leaves a hunting knife for her. Will finds Drew and, after a brawl with Mary May's brother which again leaves Will injured and with a potentially exacerbated ulcer--or worse--he proceeds to shoot his way out of the compound with his hunting rifle, killing as he must and wounding or scaring cultists when possible. As a distraction he blows up a home in the compound and makes his escape with Drew as cultists pursue in trucks. Will and Drew, and Mary May and Jerome reunite and the quartet hole up briefly at Will's old home before John and the cult find them once again. The return is bittersweet as Will reflects on how he indirectly lead to his wife, Sarah, and daughter, Cali's, deaths. While they lived Will drank heavily and, on a night when Sarah and Cali were driving to the bar to make him come home, had bought a drink for a friend who ended up killing them on the road. Putting this aside, Will invites them in to hide. The respite is short-lived, however, as the cult and John return, setting Jerome's car on fire. Will and Jerome take to the hills to keep watch while Mary May walks out of the house with her brother, a gun to his back. There, Drew ultimately reveals that he, and not John or the cult, killed their father Gary. In shock and grief, Mary May kills Drew, and realizes that the cult had wanted to force this encounter to the point of death for Drew. John informs she now has a secret the Project can use against her at any time, and leaves. Jerome returns to Fall's End and Will to the woods. Holly and the cult have taken his cabin and so he plans to dig in deep in the woods. There, he comes upon what seems to be a great bear, perhaps the boar grizzly he originally sought, and--uncertain if he has done enough to gain absolution for his family--he follows it to whatever waits for him. Gallery Trivia *Will Boyd's home can be visited in Far Cry 5. It is located in the Holland Valley area. Category:Novels Category:Male Characters